


I Would Give Her My Lungs And My Air When She Cries (And The World She Deserves)

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: Hey Girl, Open Your Walls [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Diego Hargreeves, Female Luther Hargreeves, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Protective Diego Hargreeves, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: Lucille wrenched away from her.“What are you trying to say?””I'm trying to say that if you want to talk about it, I'm here.”-Revelations are made, feelings are discussed, people are beat up in alleyways.THIS IS A REWRITE! THE ORIGINAL IS IN CHAPTER TWO





	1. *Revised*

Desiree Hargreeves knew that something was wrong with her older sister. She knew that it didn’t have to do with her body or the effects of her isolation. She knew that that extra grief only started weighing on her shoulders the morning after Klemintine said that Lucy had hooked up with someone. Her little sister’s words echoed in her mind.

_ “I liked you a whole lot better before you got laid! Which wasn’t your fault because you were ridiculously high, right?” _

What had happened to Lucille Hargreeves was obvious, but Desiree used to be a cop, (technically she only trained to be one, but shh.) and she knew that she couldn’t just assume. She needed to be sure to get a verdict. 

So what do you do first? Interrogate the witnesses. 

* * *

“Sooo, what did you want to talk about?” Klemintine asked, waltzing over to the couch. Desiree shut the doors to the sitting room.

“It’s about Lucy.”

“Ooooh, gossip? Do tell.”

“Not quite. What do you remember about that night at the rave?” 

“Uh, why?”

“Call it a hunch.”

“Well, I was there with Lu, and she was like,  _ really  _ high and drunk, which probably isn’t great because it was her first time doing stuff like that, Lord knows what shit she got given-“

“Hey! Focus?!”

“Sorry. Umm… there was like, this dude right? After I left, they must have made their way back home, and he was still there when I went to wake her up in the morning.”

Desiree was concerned, to say the least. She kept prodding.

“Do you remember how she behaved that morning?”

“SUPER hungover. Like seriously. But… when she came out of her room she looked… it was weird, she looked upset. Like she was crying or some shit.”

_ That does it. _

“Tina, was the guy sober?”

“I mean, kinda. He knew what he was doing- wait. Oh shit. Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my- I could’ve done something! I was there, and that- that bastard was THERE! I COULD HAVE FUCKIN-“

Desiree shares that sentiment. 

“I teased her. Oh fuck, I teased her about it! How the fuck didn’t I see it?  _ Oh, you popped your cherry _ , shut UP! WHY DIDN’T I DO ANYTHING?”

“Hey! Hey, you’re fine, it’s fine! I mean it’s not fine, but it’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself, just-“ she sighed. “Do you know where she is?”

“She said something about Five helping her with something, I think?” 

“Great. Take it easy, okay?” She cradled her little sister’s cheek briefly. Klemintine nodded. Desiree pulled away and went to find her other sister.

Finding her wasn’t hard. Five and Lucy were going through the latter’s Moon packages, seeing if they could find anything valuable. So far there had been plenty.

She knocked on the drawing-room door frame, as the door was open partially. 

“Five, I gotta steal Lucy from you for a sec.”

The teen sighed. “Fine. Be quick.”

Lucille looked confused, a look that was common for her. Desiree beckoned her out into the hallway, wrapping an arm around her oversized shoulders. 

“I don’t know how to approach this, but… do you remember that night? When you hit high and shit?”

The blonde nodded. The mere mention of that night made her uncomfortable. 

“Do you know what it’s called when someone that is lucid has sex with an inebriated person?”

She shook her head, once again confused.

“It’s called rape. It’s sexual assault, and it’s illegal.” 

Lucille wrenched away from her.“What are you trying to say?” 

”I'm trying to say that if you want to talk about it, I'm here.” Desiree said slowly, doing her best to solace her.

She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. 

”No, that- it's not what you think, I can't be-”

”You can't be what?”

Lucy turned around and tried to walk away, clearly distressed. It was never easy to tell when she was upset, but knowing someone their whole life can make it easier. It was easier for Desiree to see when Lucy was irritated with her verbal jabs and insults. She knew what small reactions her sister had when she was riled up, but a state that she had barely ever seen her in was blind panic. Her entire body seemed to fold in on itself, and she seemed flustered and frenzied. 

“Hey, hey calm down! It’s alright!” She ran to cut her off. She pushed her sister’s blonde hair behind her ears before holding her face in her hands. “It’s alright.” She repeated. 

“No… it’s not. I should have stopped it, I’m stronger than this.”

“You don’t have to be. It’s not your fault, don’t you dare think that, okay?” 

Lucille tried to plaster a smile onto her face. That was an old habit, from way back when they were kids. Whenever she got hurt, or when Dad got too upset after missions or during training, whenever her siblings saw her crying, she put on a mask of happiness to keep them from worrying. She would smile through her tears because she was the leader. What sort of leader cried in front of the people they were leading?

Desiree pulled her into a hug. Her heart tugged when she felt Lucy hesitate to hug back. But her large hands eventually rested on her shoulder blade and lower back. Desiree felt a nose press into her shoulder and tears dampening her sweater. Her sister’s entire body shuddered out a sob. 

Right then and there she decided to move to the next step; catch the perpetrator. 

* * *

”Where have you been? It’s eleven at night!”

Desiree walked into the kitchen and went immediately to the sink. 

“I was out.” She replied to her brother. She started to clean her knives.

“That’s not an answer. And why are you covered in dirt? Is there blood on your knives?” Alexander asked.

“Yes, and I split my knuckles. Anything other dumb questions?”

“Yeah. Who did you beat up?”

“No one that didn’t deserve it.” She said. She walked out of the room and up the stairs. She walked to the end of the hallway and slowly opened Lucille’s door. 

Her blonde hair was spayed on her pillow, with some strands resting on her tear-stained face. Blankets covered everything up to her chin, and moonlight spilled through the curtains.

She was dead asleep. 

Desiree shut the door and wandered back to her own room. She applied disinfectant to her bloody knuckles before wrapping them tightly. She dropped onto her bed, pulling her dark hair out of it’s usual ponytail. 

_ And my work is done.  _ She thought, before drifting to sleep.


	2. *Original*

Desiree Hargreeves did not get along with her older sister, that was common knowledge. She loved her with her entire heart, but they did not get along.

As children, they were as close as siblings could be. Matching bruises always covered their tiny bodies when they came in after their hijinks. Then missions started, and their father drove a wedge in their relationship. Desiree realized that now.

That's why when she came home for his funeral, she tried her hardest to get Lucy to realize it. To realize how terrible their father was. She remembered the sick feeling in her gut when she saw her sister get a chandelier dropped on her back. She remembered the nausea when she saw how gruesomely mutated her sister's body was.

The apocalypse brought many things to light. Recovery takes time. Desiree knew that.

So when Klemintine mentioned the night at the rave, she decided to press the subject.

"Oh, she just had a guy over, it was no big deal."

"How drunk was she?"

"... F uck"

She asked Lucy. Seeing the tears stream down her face was when Desiree knew, she would kill for her.

She came home that night with bloody knuckles and dirty knives.


End file.
